When Evil Stirs
When Evil Stirs is the first episode and season premiere of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis The Rangers believe their work is done after they have defeated Sledge and his evil monsters. Unbeknownst to them, an even more powerful monster is picking up where Sledge left off and is closer to the Rangers than they think. Plot The episode opens up with Tyler, writting in his journal, recalling Sledge's defeat, and how he missed being a Power Ranger, despite being glad the world was safe and that he could once more look for his father. At the now crashed ship, those inside are still encarcerated, despite weeks passing since the crash and the operating systems within being heavily damaged. Sledge's most powerful outlaw, Snide, proclaims himself master over all aboard. One Spikeball denies this, stating Sledge is their master, causing Snide to vaporize the Spikeball with two quick slashes from his sword, declaring Sledge is history. However, before he can proceed any further, the symbol on his neck glows and he exchanges bodies with Heckyl. As Heckyl had provided the escapees food and then laid out the new rules, Heckyl gave the outlaws and Sledge's crew the choices of being loyal to him/them, then they can stay or if they are not loyal, then they can "leave". The Cloaked Alien then attempts to leave but he got shot in the back, instantly disintegrated into nothing. He was then used as an example for those who try to escape will be labeled as "traitors" as Heckyl and his other half Snide are now their masters. Heckyl apologizes for Snide's uncouth attitude and then orders the cells to be opened, and snacks to be brought out, to celebrate their freedom. As Heckyl speaks to the others, Poisandra is shown to be heartbroken and asks Wrench if the Reanimator can bring him back. Wrench says the machine still works, but they do not have a part of him, so he cannot be brought back. As they snack, Curio attempts to cheer her up and laughs as Wrench reminds Poisandra she dumped Sledge just before the ship crashed. Eventually, Heckyl reaches his main point and promises any monster that can bring him an Energem will rule the universe by his side and that all who stay must swear their undying loyalty to him and those who do not are free to go. One monster then tries to leave, but Heckyl destroys him by shooting him in the back, saying he would have betrayed them, and that the others should take this event as an example of what becomes of traitors. Most of those around him become terrified, with Fury saying that he is someone with a really bad temper and that his is nothing compared to this. Back at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, Kendall gets a letter from Shelby, saying she is taking business classes on the insistence of her parents. Ivan shows joy and pride for her, despite neither he nor Koda knowing exactly what a businesswoman is. Ivan then stresses the fact that they are overbooked with orders. Kendall assures him she is about to interview a new waiter, who turns out to be Heckyl. Kendall instantly remembers him from their previous encounter. After she properly thanks him for saving her life and asks his reasons for taking a job, Koda breaks some dishes, causing her to excuse herself for a moment to check on him, leaving Shelby's message and a picture of Chase holding a trophy in New Zealand, revealing their exact locations. Snide contacts Heckyl through his pocket watch, demanding he destroys her and take her Energem. However, Heckyl reminds him she is not wearing her Energem and that, in any case, he does not want one, he wants all eight the Rangers have in their possession. Their talk is then cut off as Kendall returns, asking when he can start, to which Heckyl replies the sooner, the better. Later, Shelby, Chase, Riley and Tyler are attacked by an unseen enemy. Tyler's distress call is cut short, prompting Kendall, Ivan, and Koda to search for him. The attacker is revealed to be Iceage, once more restored to life, who captures Kendall and Ivan. Koda freezes up, not in ice, but fear, revealing he has an irrational fear of being frozen because, shortly after bonding with the Blue Energem, he spent a hundred thousand years imprisoned in ice. Koda returns to the base, trying to contact the others, but fails because he does not know how to operate the computers. Tyler shows up in the base, revealing to have narrowly escaped Iceage. Keeper shows up and encourages Koda to face his fears as Tyler comes up with a plan to counterattack. They allow themselves to be captured, so they can be taken to the others. Iceage then presents his catches, expecting to see Heckyl, but Snide appears instead, causing the outlaw to excuse himself to his superior. Snide then analyzes the individuals his minion brought him, and mocks them, before noticing two of them are morphed, deciding to slice the ice, so he can have their Energems. However, only the Ranger suits are present, as the villains are caught by surprise by the unfrozen duo and blasted to the ground. Using the Dino Blaze Charger, Tyler and Koda melt the ice encasing the others and give them their Energems, so they can morph and fight back. As Iceage attempts to deal with the Rangers by summoning Spikeballs and Vivix and having them attack, Snide and Tyler fight one-on-one, with Snide easily getting the upper hand. However, he runs out of energy, once more switching bodies with Heckyl, who retreats, so the Rangers do not find out the truth about him. Iceage is then destroyed by Kendall's Dino Morpher Blast, Ivan's Zandar Thunder and the Dino Spike. Heckyl returns to the ship and orders the Magna Beam to be fired. It is shot from a cannon into a space, hitting a satellite and bouncing back to Earth, successfully enlarging Iceage, who has Vivizords and Spikeballs to back him up. The Rangers use the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation to deal with them through its T-Rex Blast and Galactic Blast. They then return to their base, with Prince Phillip following suit. With newfound resolve to find the two remaining Energems, Keeper and the Rangers brace themselves for a new threat to come. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) * Gerald Urquhart - Iceage (voice) * Emmett Skilton - Professor Strickler (voice) * Ross Girven - Badussa (voice) * Charlie McDermott - Cloaked Alien * Geoff Snell - Postman * James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Blaze, T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike (Final Strike), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Blaze (flashback), Para + Para (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Blaze, Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Plesio + Plesio (Dino Morpher Blast), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *Tyler was shown using the T-Rex Charger while summoning the Pachy Zord. *The morph with Kendall, Phillip, Chase, Riley, Ivan, and Koda in the beginning recap never actually happened in Dino Charge. *Upon morphing, Tyler and Kendall switched places in the line-up. *The Magna Beam was fired from the underside of Sledge's ship during Dino Charge ''but now is fired from a laser on top of the ship. *During the transformation into the Pachy-Rex formation, the Pachy Zord seemingly detached from the Plesio Charge Megazord only to immediately reattach mere seconds later. Notes * This is the first time a 'Super' season has started with an episode not named after the season itself. *The new opening titles introduced with this episode has a shot of the eight Rangers introduced thus far. In it, Kendall as the Purple Ranger appears to be a recolored Kyoryu Cyan. *Cloaked Alien was Destroyed *Iceage was Destroyed the second time * Ryan Carter (Heckyl) is added to the opening credits beginning with this episode. * This episode marks the second time James Gaylyn has played the father of a Ranger, having earlier appeared as Mason Truman (father of Scott, the Red Ranger) in [[Power Rangers RPM|''Power Rangers RPM]]. * Ninja and Hunter make appearances in this episode. * A monster resembling Necrolai, an outlaw with the head of Behemoth and the body of the as-yet-unintroduced Fortress, an outlaw with the head and chest armor of Beevil and the bat-winged cape of Broodwing, and a monster with the head of Dumbell Bot and the body of Knight Bot were seen during this episode. * This marks the first combination of the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation. * Sledge is "confirmed to be deceased" in this episode, though is revealed to be alive in Worgworld. * Marks the first time in the entire series that an empty ranger's suit is seen (not counting suits shown for display purpose). * Ice Age yelling the phrase "I'm melting!" is a reference of the 1930s film Wizard of Oz. See Also (fight footage) (Snide's debut) External links to be added. Category:Season Premieres